Lucifer (Midnightverse)
|-|Lucifer= |-|Vessel= |-|Astral Projection= |-|The Great Dragon= Lucifer, also known as Helel or Satan, is the oldest Archangel and the eldest daughter of God. She is the wife of Poseidon and the mother of Lilith, Triton, Orion, and Adrian and the great grandmother of Helen. She is the former leader of the Grigori and the former Queen of Hell. Lucifer was sealed away shortly after Adrian turned 5. She was released almost 13 years later after Lilith broke the 66 seals. History Helel was the first archangel created by YESH born from the OHR EIN SOF where she existed alongside the other Primordial Beings. After an unspecified amount of time, her father, YESH, once again began to clash with AYIN, the Absolute Nonexistence. This time, He was aided by MAVETH, the Absolute Death, and SEPHIRA, the Absolute Life, along with herself and her siblings. After eons of battle, she and her siblings alongside SEPHIRA and MAVETH managed to give YESH an opening and sealed AYIN. Helel volunteered to bear the Mark to AYIN's seal and her request was reluctantly granted by her Father. A few billion years after Creation began, her father, YESH, who became known as Existence to some and God to others, sent her and her brother, Michael, to seal away the Leviathans after they engaged the Cosmic Deities in a massive war that threatened to tear Creation apart. Arriving in the middle of a battle between Abyss and Emrakozi and together with Michael assisted the Cosmic Deities in beating back the Leviathans and sealed them at the center of a prison realm called Purgatory. Billions of years following the First Cosmic War, God would create the Solar System on which a certain planet would be created. Helel watched as her Father presented to them a new being that he dubbed as Humans and called them his greatest creations. Asking that they love them as much as they did Him, all the angels bowed and heeded his words. Helel, however, felt jealous. Jealous that they would replace her in the eyes of their Father and of the angels. Helel began to hear whispers inside her head that compelled her to go prove that her Father had made a mistake. In the form of a serpent, Helel appeared in the Garden and tempted her younger sister, Eve, to eat from the Sefirot Tree so that she may become like their Father. Tempted by her offer, Eve ate from the Tree and gave some to Adam. God immediately noticed what happened and appeared in the Garden. Helel being caught tried to reason with her father but he immediately silenced her and banished her out of the Garden and back to Heaven. Upon seeing her Father arrive back, she immediately confronted him. She lashed out saying that He had replaced her with flawed, twisted, malformed abortions while God sadly watched as His most favored child fell to her jealousy. With sadness, God told Helel to leave Heaven. In a fit of rage, she attempted to attack Him but was blocked by her brother, Michael. Taking the form of a massive three-headed Dragon, Michael and Helel battled shaking all of Creation reducing it down to a third of its original size. Michael eventually won and cast her down to the Earth. Helel appeared in the Earth's atmosphere severely wounded in a ball of flames. She crashed and was unconscious for several weeks. She awoke in the care of Adam and Eve who had nursed her wounds. Helel did not speak to them for weeks contemplating what just happened. Hearing the whispers again, Helel gripped her head in pain and she realized what had happened. Her jealousy had been taken advantage of by Her. Helel focused her power on the Mark and suppressed the whispers. She opened up and began to converse with her younger siblings eventually growing close to them and becoming fond of them. Helel eventually left their care and watched them from afar. With a sample of her siblings' blood, Lucifer melded it with her own grace, creating her own child and the First Nephilim. Following Lilith's creation, Lucifer asked her Father for twelve angels to help her safeguard Creation, a request He happily complied with. Hundreds of thousands of years after the Eden Incident, Helel heard of her younger siblings' murder. She went to Nod only to find their surviving children, Cain and Aclima, fleeing their home. Seeing Cain's resolve to protect his sister, Helel offered Cain power to which he accepted and granted it to him turning him into the First Demon and passing on the Mark. Helel then watched the two from the background and watched as Aclima received her Father's power becoming the First Prophet. After the two left, Helel created a race of beings whose sole purpose was to guard Creation. Helel created the Demon race. During the Holy War, Helel and her siblings stood on the sidelines as Heaven, Hell, and Creation tore each other apart, leaving entire universes destroyed in their wake. After her Father grew tired of watching his creations rip each other apart, God sent Helel and the other Archangels to end the war. She banished her creations back to a realm she created for them known as Hell and along with Gabriel, wiped the memories of the Holy War from all non-angelic and non-demonic life in Creation, except for those who participated. Following the Holy War, Helel traveled down to Greece where she met the Greek God, Poseidon. The two started off as friends, with Helel eventually falling in love with him. When Poseidon expressed his desire to court her, she accepted but doubt was eating away at her. She had heard of his brother's tendencies to cheat on his wife and didn't want to end up like Hera. After Poseidon proposed to her, she asked if he would be like his brother to which he replied a firm no with an appalled look on his face. The two wed with Michael overseeing the wedding. Helel entered the Greco-Roman Pantheon disguised as a Goddess named Amphitrite. Months later, she would give birth to their firstborn son, Triton, and later, Orion. When World War II came around, Helel watched silently as humanity attempted to eradicate itself after multiple pantheons banded together to support either side with Hades and the Shinto siding with the Axis and Olympus, the Slavs, the Celts, the Chinese Pantheon, and the Hindu Faction banded against them. Helel moved within the shadows mitigating the damages done by the pantheons ruthlessly slaughtering both sides. Years later, she would give birth to her youngest son, Adrian Mariner. On his fifth birthday, a detachment of angels lead by Zadkiel would attack her. Telling her daughter to flee with her brother, Helel single-handedly killed every angel within the flight in such a brutal manner that the skies rained red. Helel stood over a beaten Zadkiel and just as she was about to end his life, she felt an intense pain in her side. She looked down, eyes wide in horror as the Sword of Ehud was embedded in her torso. The Seraph had used a Hand of God on her. She watched as Zadkiel sealed her in the Cage, a prison within Hell designed by her Father, should the Mark overcome her. There she waits patiently, plotting and moving her pieces, until her inevitable freedom. Appearance Lucifer is regarded as the most beautiful of all of the angels in Heaven. She is able to invoke strong lustful feelings in males and females of any sentient species except for her family. Lucifer has been sought out by both sexes for eons so that they could claim her for themselves. In her first appearance within the story, Lucifer appears as a flaming figure with twelve wings comprised of hellfire and smoke. In her human form, she has pale skin and long snow-white hair with bangs that frame her face. She has striking sky blue eyes that shift to an ominous blood-red when releasing power. Michael states that she inherited her looks from their Father. Her sisters have stated that she is always nearly seen with a serene smile. Lucifer prefers to wear dark clothing. While she possessed Lucy, Lucifer’s appearance was that of a young pre-teen girl with red hair and ruby red eyes. Lucifer’s wings are black with a red glow. During her time bearing the Mark, it was located on her left forearm. In her Great Dragon form, she takes the appearance of a massive three-headed dragon. Her scales are chrome black with red highlights. Large spikes running down the spine of her middle head. Her wingspan for her wings is 150 meters and appears torn and batlike. Her wings are so powerful that they generate Category VI Hurricane Force Winds. She possesses two tails with spikes that rattle like rattlesnakes. Her alternate form is similar to her mortal form with the exception of six pairs of black to red gradient wings. In this form, she appears as a female humanoid comprised of black mist and crimson light. luci 6.jpg|''Human Form'' shin luci.jpg|''The Great Dragon'' wings (1) - Edited.jpg|''Lucifer's Wings'' Personality Helel is regarded by every other being other than her family and the Elder Gods as the most vile and evil existence to ever grace the face of Creation. That is all a misconception due to the lies of the Seraphim. Helel is actually a kind and sisterly angel who Gabriel and Raphiel describes is very easy to get along with. Much of Adrian's personality is derived from hers. She can also be a very serious angel often expressing her annoyance at one of Gabriel’s many pranks. Metatron used to call her Heaven’s Taskmaster due to the fact that she seemed to be breathing down everyone’s necks in Heaven. Despite this, Helel, in reality, is a very laid back and somewhat lazy angel preferring to spend her days reading a book, training, or more recently, playing video games and watching movies. Personality traits Death mentions that she inherited from God. Like her son, Helel is shown to be very nervous when it comes to love. When she first confessed her feelings to Poseidon, her siblings, who were spying on her, stated that she looked like a schoolgirl complete with the nervous fidgeting, stuttering, and a full blown atomic blush. Even now, strong displays of affection from Poseidon can make her blush intensely and make her stutter. However, she has been shown to be very perverted and can be extremely seductive as shown when Adrian and Ruby walked in on his parents as they were about to remove all articles of clothing due to Helel’s rewarding of Poseidon after the Apocalypse. However, Helel is shown to have great pride and extreme jealousy. She first viewed humans as no more than the bacteria or insects that existed regarding her younger siblings, Adam and Eve, as nothing but like the dirt beneath her feet. This passes however as she grew to care and became extremely protective of them. Her pride isn’t that great as she does acknowledge worthy opponents. When God first created Humanity, Helel was angry and jealous when he started paying more attention to them rather than his own children. Forgetting that they were her siblings, Helel, her jealousy amplified by the Mark, got her siblings expelled from the Garden of Eden and herself temporarily banished from Heaven due to her acts. She can also have bouts of extreme wrath. Gabriel described his sister’s wrath as like their father’s. Absolute and swift with little to no mercy. This wrath is so great that it consumed her when she was trapped in the Cage and lead her to declare war on all of Creation and to destroy it. When Lucifer was consumed by her wrath and temporarily corrupted by AYIN, she became malicious, sadistic, slaughtering beings en masse without a second thought and taking relish in their deaths. Hellbent on destroying and rebuilding all of Creation, Helel did not take kindly to those who disobeyed her orders. She personally tortures people who betray her, having their families killed in front of them and watching with a sick glee as they broke in front of her. Only when she deemed that their souls were broken beyond repair would she kill them. The only myth that is true about her is her cruelty. Helel revels in watching her enemies suffer, going to great lengths to make them experience the greatest pain possible and she does this all with a happy, joyous smile on her face. Helel cares greatly for the people she loves. She can also be extremely protective. Hephaestus once stated that he would rather jump into Hell than ask for Helel’s blessing to marry Lilith. This also shown with her siblings as she chased away all of Raphiel’s would-be suitors. Despite being angry at her father for abandoning them to take care of Creation, Helel performed her duties and still loved her father greatly and even went out to search for him along with her siblings after the Apocalypse. Adrian says that the saying “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned” originated from his mother. She went on a rampage and created demonkind after the death of her youngest siblings, Adam and Eve, and even erased Dick Roman’s existence for harming her child. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil (During the Apocalypse Arc) | True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Her family, Poseidon, Playing Minecraft, Watching movies Dislikes: Zeus, Susanoo, Izanagi, Ishtar, Cauliflower Eye Color: Red, Blue Hair Color: Snow-White Hobbies: Annoying Michael, Spending time with her husband Martial Status: Married to Poseidon Status: Alive Affiliation: Primordial Entities Themes: Helel's Theme 1 Helel's Theme True Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Name: Helel, Lucifer, Satan, KETER, QLIPPAH, The Morning Star, The Light of God, The Darkness of God, Archangel of Darkness and Destruction Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable (Predates Creation itself) Classification: Angel, Archangel, Primordial Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Regeneration (True Godly; Cannot be claimed by Death himself. Completely regenerated after Dick’s use of a spell that can eradicate an existence.), Transduality (Type 3; Transcends Creation and all of its concepts as well as the Cosmic Deities themselves), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Intangibility, Acausality (Type 5) True Flight, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Telepathy,Teleportation, BFR (via Apportation and Reality Warping.), Large Size (Type 11), Chaos Manipulation, Creation (Helel is capable of creating entire Multiverses with just a thought), Existence Erasure (Can wipe beings as powerful as the Cosmic Gods from existence), Life and Death Manipulation, Resurrection, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level; Plays with quantum foam when she's bored in a manner that a child plays with Play Doh), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (As the Archangel of Darkness, she can create and control shadows with unparalleled skill. The only being who surpasses her is AYIN), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Electromagnetic Interference, Weather Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; True Form can cause insanity upon lesser beings.), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Conversion (Lucifer can turn other beings into demons by twisting their souls.), Portal Creation, Magic, Temperature Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Calm Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification (For Lesser Beings), Shapeshifting, Dream Walking, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Healing, Supernatural Concealment, Possession, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Immunity to Fate Manipulation and Mental Manipulation (Exists beyond the control of Destiny who has absolute control over Fate in all of Creation), Immune to Soul Manipulation as she does not have a soul, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Assisted God with Creation. Fought against The Darkness before Creation began. Fought The Darkness again a second time. Stated by Gabriel that she has the power to take over as God if dad ever retired. Required the combined effort of all the Seraphim and the use of a Hand of God in order to seal into the Cage. She is able to control and manipulate all nine levels of Hell which are said to be infinite in size and cause them to collide with each other. Even while in the Cage, she was able to exert a level of influence on all of Creation with her stirring causing entire multiverses to come in contact with each other, colliding. Can erase and rewrite virtually all of Creation with no effort. As a Primordial Entity, Helel is transcendent of the concepts of Creation. Time, Space, and Infinity mean nothing to her and she is above the cycle implemented by Life and Death to which even the Cosmic Gods are subject to. Stronger than Raphiel, Gabriel, Uriel, Raziel, and Sandalphon. Roughly equal to Michael, Life, Death, and Asherah) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Sword of Lucifer Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Lucifer is nearly all-knowing. Ruby states that “she knows more than we’ll ever know”. She knows secrets and knowledge that was lost to time. She can see and perceive all realities and possible outcomes, however, she cannot determine which one will happen for sure. Lucifer is also incapable of predicting what her fellow Primordials are thinking of.) Weaknesses: *Weapons of Archangels and Life and Death’s weapons (Can temporarily disperse Lucifer’s physical form. Is able to temporarily delay her Regeneration.) *Supreme Beings (God and The Darkness can easily kill Lucifer.) Key: Helel/Lucifer Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Superhuman Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Smite Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters